Addicted
by Angel Of Lovex
Summary: What do you do when the three most wanted guys in school wants you? you play hard to get of course. But what do you do when you fall in love?
1. Rainy day

I'm editing this story a bit, so I'll be reposting chapter, oh and i'm not the type of girl who writes long long stories, so don't expect long story from me

Enjoy

It was raining..

Today was dull, the clouds are dark, more rain seems to pour from them, it might even thunder soon. People were trying to get home without being drenched in the rain. The streets were empty, which was unusual for the town of Konoha, there use to be kids running around, smiles on there faces, laughing alone with there parents, tugging them to shops and buying toys.

But not today, even the shop was close, the parks were empty but if you looked closer you'll see a figure sitting on a swing, his black hair clung onto him, he was drenched but he didn't care, his onyx eyes were dull, confusion sweeping thought them, the swing went up and down, but his feet's never leaving the ground, up down, up down, it was almost hypnotic.

"Why.." he whispered, his voice fill with sadness. "Why did you leave me?" image of a blond sweep though his mind, his captive blue eyes, his sweet laugh, his burning touch and his additive kiss. Sasuke clutched onto the necklace around his neck, knuckles growing white. He could remember his features. But why couldn't remember his name?

"Why didn't you come back to me, like you promised?" he continued talking, tears rolling down his eye, if people looked they will thought it was because of the rain, but Sasuke knew better, the evidence was in his eyes showing how much his hurt.

Footsteps were hear but they were deaf to his ears, suddenly the rain seem to stop falling, Sasuke looked up with confusion, beside him was a boy similar to Sasuke, except he was a bit taller and has long dark hair, his name was Hyuuga Neji, one of Sasuke close and understanding friend, lifeless white eyes looked down to meet Sasuke onyx eyes "Your thinking about him again aren't you?" he whispered, even though he didn't show it he cared for the younger boy, Sasuke nodded, his hand never letting go of the necklace, at least his tears stopped.

"You really need to stop this, it been getting worst and worst, you going to catch a cold at this rate" Neji said in a soft voice, tugging his jacket off and put it over Sasuke shoulders. "And we got school tomorrow" he continued "Who knows. You might see him tomorrow" Neji knew it was wrong to get Sasuke hopes up, but he'll do it just to see him out of this state.

He didn't know just how right he was..

Sasuke grip on the necklace loosened, and his arm found its way to each side of swing, he stopped moving now, his feat stood firm on the ground and looked up to Neji, "I'm sorry" he muttered, his eyes searching the older boy for any sign of forgiveness. Neji sigh, he hated to see Sasuke like his, so lost, so hurt and so innocent.

But he knew better..

"It's okay, Sasuke. I forgive you, as always" he gave Sasuke one of his small rare smiles and gently lifted Sasuke off the swing, "C'mon lets get you home" Sasuke winced when Neji said the word home, Neji let out a sigh, "You ran away didn't you?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he continued to walk slowly, but he looked up to Neji, his eyes filled with a silent plea. Neji sigh again, "Fine, you can stay over and I'll go get your school stuff" Things you do for friends eh?

Sasuke ended up falling asleep so Neji had to carry him, after they reached Neji House, they were met with stares fill with so many question but Neji ignored them, it wasn't the first time the boy slept over and it won't be the last. He had a habit of running away when his depressed

He stopped a passing maid and muttered "Get him cleaned up and get him some clean clothes" he put Sasuke carefully down and lift his arm over to the now blushing maid, She's probably jumping for joy she taking care of the Great Uchiha he thought, "Then bring him to my room"(A/N no its not what you think it is) bringing the brushing maid out of whatever world she was in "H-hai"

Sasuke had changed into clean clothes and now was sleeping peacefully in Neji bed, its funny how he was asleep thought the whole thing, Neji sign as he ran his pale fingers thought his dark hair, he knew tomorrow Sasuke would be back to his normal self.

Cold, Brutal and a Playboy..

He was snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a vibrated thought his pants, Neji flipped the phone without even looking the screen.

"Yes?" he muttered, his tired and its taking a troll on him.

"Did you find him?" Said a soft voice, it looks like his not the only one.

"Yes, his sleeping now' then his voice turned serious 'and its getting worst, I'm starting to think he might be coming back" back to Sasuke he silently added

"We'll talk about this tomorrow" then the line went dead, he scoffed and put phone down, not even a good night. Neji stripped off his remaining clothing and crawled into bed in his boxers, sleep sweeping thought him, his last thought before he feel asleep was.

I hope he comes back..


	2. My sunshine

_suddenly I felt lonley out here  
I look beside me to find you're not there  
said you would love and protect me  
all I have are the words you left me  
here I stand with the plans in my head_

_This cant be the kinda love that you said  
dont leave me out here all alone  
I'm still right here where'd you go_

_Look around don't you feel something missing.  
I'm the one you promised you would love.  
but you got ahead so far away  
while I'm holding on  
please turn around  
I see you but I don't feel you_

The sun was up in the sky, spreading light though the village of Konoha, the rain from yesterday was drying up, sending a "happy vibe" though the village, everyone knew today was going to be a good day. Maybe for some

Birds perched on the trees started singing their little tune, everything was going great until…

Beeep Beeeep Beeep

The annoying beep came from a certain household which lived a certain blond.

The "lump" on the bed tossed and turned, as if trying to stop it.

The beeping continued, then a hand shot out of the blanket, moving around the table to shut the annoying beeping machine, known as a alarm, when he found it, he grabbed it and tossed it hard against the wall, satisfied when he heard a crash and the beeping stopped.

"Your paying for that" He heard Sakura yell.

Naruto sighed, he really should stop breaking his alarms, he hated buying them and hated using them, why can't Sakura just wake him up? He let out a laugh, if he let Sakura do that, who knew what would happen, Sakura is scary with that monstrous strength she possesses.

He flung the blanket to the side and there sat a very tired Naruto, his blond hair sticking in all different direction, his usually bright blue eyes were unfocused, he hated waking up early, he usually slept in but today was the first day he attend Konoha Boys School. And he can't be late

All boys school, he thought, then a small smirk graced his lips, unlike some people, he can admit that he was Bi, or even Gay, because even since he was young, he'd get more attention from boys than girls. He even gets mistaken for a girl!

Around the room was piles of clothes, books and other junk, no matter how many time Sakura complain about how messy the room was, Naruto always refused to clean it, he somehow feels safe like this. Like this junk will save him from a robber.

He got off the bed and walked to the shower, avoiding stepping or breaking anything, then stripped off his remaining clothes, which isn't much, just a pair of boxers and stepped into the shower.

The shower was short but it must of done some good for the blond, because his back to his hyperactive self.

The blond walk back into his room with a towel around his waist, trying to find his uniform, on the desk was a brown paper bag with the Konoha Boys School logo on it, Sakura must have brought it up for him. Naruto got to thank her later, she was always there to help him, ever since that happened, she even agreed to move in with him. To Naruto she was like an older sister he never had.

"Aww u shouldn't have" Naruto said, talking to no one in particular, he reached in the bag and grabbed the uniform. Inside was a white button up top with the Konoha Boy School logo on it, matched up with a pair of black pants and a pair on black shoes. Needless to say, it was simple yet drop dead sexy.

Naruto drop the towel and put on a pair of boxers, the buttoned up the shirt, leaving two undone, showing off his tanned abs, since Naruto was born, he was gifted with beautiful tanned skin, along with other many things, he quickly put his pants and shoes on and looked in the mirror, he looked so innocent and sexy at the same time, satisfied with what he look like, he skip to the dinning room.

Yep the normal hyper blond was back.

He was greeted with the fresh smell of bacon and egg, another good thing about Sakura is that she can cook; the only thing Naruto can make is instant Ramen.

"Sakurrrraaaaa-chan" Naruto dragged out; a pink hair girl emerged from the kitchen, wearing Konoha girl's school uniform, which is a grey skirt that's just above their thighs and a button up top with the logo on it.

The reason why the two schools didn't merge together and become a normal school is still unknown. Rivalry perhaps?

The blond pull a chair back and sat on it, staring at Sakura with bright big blue eyes, Sakura sat down opposite from Naruto, she look at him and before Naruto had a chance to even open his mouth, she shook her head.

"No Naruto" She knew the blond wanted ramen, but she said no, just like all those other time.

She giggled to herself remember the first time Naruto ask her for ramen for breakfast

--6 Weeks Ago--

"Please Sakura-Hime!!" Naruto whine, right now he was on his knees looking up at Sakura with bright big puppy dog eye.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, did Naruto call her Sakura-Hime?

But her answer still remains the same

"No"

"But Sakura-Hime, Ramen is healthy!! C'mon Sakura,' What happened to Sakura-Hime 'I'll do all your chores, I'll do your homework, anything, please Sakura"

Sakura stared at the little boy in front of her, even though the all sound sooo tempting, she had to reject it, Ramen for lunch and dinner is enough, but now for breakfast?!

To think the blond hasn't gotten over it yet

"No" Sakura repeated, this time with a hint of angry in it, I mean who wouldn't be with the blond constant begging.

This led to bigger puppy dog eyes, more begging, more Sakura-Hime, even more puppy dog eye, even more begging, even more Sakura-Hime.

Sakura snapped, "No No and No!"

"You going to eat something Healthy for breakfast and that's that!" she stomped off leaving the house shaking a bit. She was mad!

--End of Flashback--

Naruto pouted, Sakura had to admit he look so cute when his pouts.

"C'mon Naruto lets go, or u going to be late" Sakura began walking to the door.

Naruto quickly shove the bacon and egg in his mouth, and he was finish before u can say "ramen", he ran out, grabbing his school bag and closing the door behind him, he had to ran to catch up with Sakura, latched his arm around hers and they walked to school.


	3. My first day

Title: Addicted

Walking to school was quite nice for Sakura and Naruto, the usually take the bus but since they were early today, why not enjoy the scenery?

Naruto was blabbing on about who knows what, Sakura just nodded at times, letting Naruto know she was listing.

Sakura looked around the familiar shops and park, it's been a while and she truly missed Konoha, but to Naruto the unknown city is still a blur, but she couldn't blame him, because of what Iruka did a few years ago.

Naruto suddenly stopped talking causing Sakura to look at him.

"What wrong?" she asked

The blonde stared around, he had a feeling he been here before yet he wasn't sure.

"I feel like I been here before" he muttered, staring at the ground as he kept walking forward, letting go of Sakura's arm.

"Oh,' Sakura whispered, is he starting to remember? It shouldn't suppose to be like this, he wasn't supposed to remember, never. An image of a younger Naruto flash across her mind, hurt spread across his face. She shook her hear, better called Iruka

'Don't worry, you haven't" Sakura flashed him a smile. What's with her…?

Konoha boys school come into view, he ran forward as he felt the wind across his face, a bright big smile spread across his face.

He turned around and waved his arm back and forth to Sakura who was slowly waking towards him.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan, hurry up" he yelled, not bother to hide his enthusiastic voice, as he walked to the schools gate, Naruto stopped looked up the school and let out a gasp.

"Wow" the school was huge, wait no huge wasn't the right word, it was big, humongous, gigantic, and enormous and the list can go on. Luscious green grass spread though the floors, flowers and trees were all line up neatly.

The building was so big Naruto was so sure he'll get lost in it. Boys around were walking around, meeting with old friends and making new ones.

Suddenly the talking stopped, eyes were darted his way, most of the school population was looking at him, staring at Naruto as he if was some sort of prey, and they were the predators.

They licked their lips and eyes full of lust kept staring at Naruto, he shuddered at the intensity on their eyes.

Some of the boy started whispering things to there friends, but making loud enough for the blonde boy to hear.

"Oh my god, is he new?, his so hot"

"I want a piece of the ass"

"We better get him before they get him"

A good looking boy walked over to Naruto, smirks spreading across his face, he had brown messy hair quite like Naruto, dark brown orbs staring into bright blue, two red tattoos spreading down on each side of his face making him looks quite dangerous.

"You new here Blondie?" the stranger ask, taking a step closer to Naruto, who took a step back. Your back he thought

He frowned at his 'new' nickname.

"Yes why?" he questioned

He took another step forward, getting quite close to the blonde.

"What's your name?" what are you doing back? this guy kept asking him question but doesn't look like he cares about the answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto" this guy was getting to close to Naruto.

Hands reached out and encircled them around Naruto back bring him forward, there chest touching and something hard pressed against Naruto, the boy lowered his head and whispered.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Kiba" he whispered huskily, his warm breath hovering just over the blonde ears, sending a shiver down Naruto's back.

Naruto put his hand on Kiba's chest in attempt to pull away, but Kiba had a vice grip on Naruto.

"Let go of me" he whined

He felt Kiba stiffen, he looked up at the boy who was looking at something behind him, and Naruto slowly turned his head around to see what he was looking at.

There stood a very angry Sakura, who had a dangerous aura around her, and her eyes seem to be full of fire.

"Kiba' she gritted her teeth, as she stalked up to Kiba who was still holding the boy 'let go of Naruto or I'll castrated you." her eyes glaring holes into Kiba..

Kiba eeped and let go of the blonde, who ran to Sakura's side, her dark aura seems to fade a little.

"Sakura –Chan save me, he' pointing an accusing finger at Kiba 'kept on touching me!"

Naruto whined as he held onto Sakura as his life depended on it

Sakura raised a eyebrow, her head slowly turned to Kiba.

"Were you?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course not Sakura! it was just a little greeting, yeah just a greeting." He laughs nervously, waving his hand around, truly scared at the girl in front of him, who knew she was so possessive of the blonde boy.

"Sakura, you know him?" a small voice butted in.

"Old friends" they both replied.

"Oh" was his reply, and then a bright smile spread across his face.

"Hi Kiba nice to meet you" forgetting what happened a few minutes ago, he stuck his hand out which Kiba shook. Tempted to bring the blond boy into another hug but resisted

"Ano, can you tell me where the office is?" he tilted his head, which made him look so adorably cute. I want him again

"Keep walking, you will see a sign" Kiba pointed to the direction of the office, and flashed him a smile, "I hope you're in the same class as me"

Naruto smile back, it looks like him and Kiba might get along,

"Yep" he replies as he ran off, waving goodbye to Sakura as he ran.

She smiled and wave good bye "Have fun" she yelled.

Once the blonde was out of sight, her smile quickly faded into a frown, she turned her around and face Kiba, who didn't look to happy

"So you guys really did that to him?"

"We had no choice" She lowered her head, bangs coving her now sad green orbs. Memories taunting her, I don't want to remember.

"Is that why' his voice filled with anger 'he can't remember me, his best friend?" his voice rising

"I'm sorry, Kiba" They shouldn't had come back, they should of stay back there, where Naruto wouldn't get hurt. But he wanted to come here. She remained herself.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me,' he spat 'You should be apologizing to Naruto, after what you done to him" he turned around and stomped off, curios glace were darted his way but one glares of a pissed off Kiba was enough to shut them up.

"We didn't have a choice" Sakura muttered as she turned her head, just to catch a slight of a black limo. Oh great, she sighed as she walked off to school before they saw her, getting her phone out her pocket she dialed Iruka number.

--

The office wasn't hard to find, because of the big sign that said "The Office", Naruto smiled as he saw no cue, and walked in, behind the counter was a cute girl with short hair, she smiled brightly as she saw Naruto.

"Can I help you?" she asks sweetly, next to the counter was a name tag, it read Shizune, cute Naruto thought.

"Umm I'm new here and-"he was cut off by Shizune sweet voice

"You want your books and timetable?" she asked

Naruto can only nod, "Wait here" and she disappeared though the doors.

A few minutes passed by and Naruto was getting bored, he looked around the counter, it was quite messy, books and paper pilled up everywhere, then something pink caught his attention.

Staring at him was a pig in a dress like thing, with a necklace… Naruto started at it and it stared, they had a staring contest till Shizune broke the silence. Why is a pig wearing a dress?

"Naruto-kun?" she waved her hand in front of him, getting his attention.

He snapped his head towards her, "hm? Oh yeah, my books" he looked at the big pile of books and sigh, it looks heavy he thought.

He grabbed them all in his hand, trying not to drop any and thanked Shizune.

"Thanks a lot" he smiled and walked off

He grabbed his timetable and looked at it, trying not to drop the books in the progress, homeroom is at room 323 and locker number is 45, Glah how am I supposed to find this, the school is so big. He looks at what subjects he has today.

Double English

Science and Health

And Math's and Art.

Naruto shoved the timetable in his pocket and turn to the corner, only to bump into someone, he fell back and the books spread over the floor.

"Watch where you're going" he yelled, rubbing his sore ass, Naruto looked up at who bumped into him and gasp.

In front of him stood a boy a bit taller than him, wearing the same uniform as Naruto, his shirt clung around his chest, showing off how chiseled it is, Naruto wanted to reach out and touch it, but refined himself, his facial features was sharp, his hair was short and messy, and a nice shade of red, there was a red tattoo the right side of his forehead, it was the Kanji "Ai" meaning love, his eyes was a rare shade of green with what appeared eyeliner around his eyes. His stare was so intense found himself catching his breath.

He looks so dangerous yet so beautiful.

A bright pink blush spread across his face, as he quickly bent down and picked up the discarded books, hopping the boy didn't see it.

"I'm sorry" the boy muttered, his voice was so smooth yet soft, Naruto lifted his head up only to stare into bright green ones, he was smiling at Naruto, causing him to blush more. Dam hormones.

He gather his books in his bag, just incase he bump into anyone else, the boy helped him, hands brushing against his, sending a shiver down Naruto spine. His skin was so soft.

The boy smirked a little; as he stood up he held a hand out for a blonde, he took it only to be pulled into a pale chest. Does everyone always hug the new kid like this?

He descended his head to blonde's neck, his tongue flicked around his skin, ignoring his weak protest, suck it hard, then biting down, be sure leaving a big hickey, he licked up the blood he tastes sweet. One taste and you were hooked.

Naruto moaned, titled his head to the side to give him more access, he stop all the sudden, and look into blue orbs.

"What's your name?" his blew a hot breath across Naruto neck, causing his to shiver, again, Goosebumps appearing.

"N-naruto" He gasped, frowning a bit because he stopped.

"Na-ru-to" each syllable was rolled of his tongue as if was a different language.

"Naruto" he said again, as if he liked it and looked down at the panting boy "Your cute"

His hand around his waist retreated and was brought to the blonde's face, trailing down his cheek and set on his chin, bring naruto closer, he could feel his warm breath on his lips, he whispered "I like you"

Naruto could feel blood flowing though to his groin, he felt hot, very hot. He shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good.

He pulled the blonde closer and smirked as he looked down.

"Getting hard are we?' he whispered, bringing him closer, he smirked as he thrust his hip into the blonde, causing another soft moan to escape from those soft lips.

"Kiss me" naruto muttered

He can't take it anymore, he pressed his lips against the blonde, his lips was soft and sweet, just as he expected, he licked naruto bottom lip, asking for entrance, naruto parted his lips slowly, he slipped his tongue into the blondes mouth and met his, he had an unique taste, sweet yet spicy. There tongue battle for dominance but it was clear who was going to win, the stranger search his entire mouth, tasting and devouring him. Naruto moaned in the kiss as he wrapped his arm around a pale slim neck and bring him closer, deepening the kiss.

He was a really good kisser, naruto had to admit it.

They parted for air, there was trail of salvia from each mouth, and naruto licked his lips and smiled at the stranger. That was one of the best kiss he ever had.

The red hair reached down to his pocket, grabbing his timetable as well as brushing his hand around the blonde harden member, and naruto let another moan escape his lip.

This felt so good, the stranger looked at the timetable and smiled, handing it back to the blonde.

"Seeya in class, naruto" and he walked off.

Leaving behind a very hard and very aroused naruto.


	4. I see him

But something happened

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

The ride to school was in total silence, none of the boys spoke to each other yet there were so many unanswered questions, Neji shifted uncomfortably due to the silence, he glanced at his friend beside him, who was just staring at the view passing by, brows scrunched together, probably in deep thought, Neji wanted to find out more about the dark hair stoic boy beside him past, since they were friends after all.

But why does Sasuke keep himself closes up, he knew before the boy wasn't like this, so what happened, who had such a big impact on his life to turn him into like this, he was happy before, he use to smile and laugh, but now there just a distant memory.

Was the mysterious blond stranger he kept thinking about? Or was it because his beloved brother killed the entire clan, leaving no one alive but him?

Neji frowned, he remember the first time he been to Sasuke's house, outside it would seem as the perfect dream house, clean and untouched, no one would suspect the whole Uchiha Clan would be brutally murdered here. Yet the inside was nothing compares to the outside, it was dark and cold, and had a stench of death wrapped around it. Neji was horrified when he found out Sasuke was living here since he was 6. To think someone would move out of the house where there parents was murder ages ago.

But it's the only place where it held memories of them. Of _him._

--

It was 4 years ago, Sasuke ask Neji to come over and play, even thought he was a bit reluctant to come at first, he was suppose to be home doing his homework, but Sasuke would just smile and wave it off.

"Are you scared or something?" he would always say, teasing him and Neji would always fall for it, puffing his chest out.

"I'm not scared" he yelled, instantly regretting it.

"Good" he'll say, taking Neji's hand and dragging him up the stairs

Ringing the doorbell, both boys waited patiently for the huge door to open, their hands still clasped around each other, a few seconds later a mid-age maid opened the door.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-Sama, Neji-Sama" she bowed politely, a pretty smile plaster across her face, both boys just smile back and hurried pass her and ran up the flight of stairs. The maid close the door silently

"Would you kids like some drinks?" she offered to the two boys, who was already on top on the stairs.

"Yes please" they yelled together, smiling, the walked down the hallway in silent, Neji was looking left to right at the pretty painting of the Uchiha Clan, every one had there own beauty and stood out, he stopped walking when one of the painting caught his eye, tugging on Sasuke hand to get his attention, he pointed to the painting of Sasuke blushing hugging a blonde boy with blue eyes, his hair was messy as well as Sasuke, but the thing that made the dark hair boy frown was that the blonde boy was giving a peck on the blushing Uchiha's cheek.

"Who's that?" he asked, forcing a smile on his face, but his chest hurt, a feeling dwelling inside him, his face turned Sasuke for an answer.

The boy didn't answer for a while; he looked at the painting, his finger lifted up to touch it, trailing down the blonde's face. An emotion spread across his face, but the dark boy couldn't tell what it was, because as soon it was there, it disappeared.

"My best friend" he whispered, before Turning around and heading to his room. Leaving Neji alone and staring the retreating figure.

--  
"Neji" the owner of the name snapped his head around, there sat an angry Sasuke, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" came a smart reply.

"Were here" he growled, pushing the dark hair boy aside, and then opening the door.

"Oh" he looked out the window as he got out, there was a flash of pink for a spilt second, and then it was gone. Sakura? What is she doing back, but if she's here, then that means, his back?

Neji quickly got out and close the door, looked around for Sasuke, who was nowhere in sight, he sigh, some friend huh? He quickly went to the office to get his books and went off to class.

--

Naruto got up from where he was sitting a few minute ago, wincing a little, after that kiss with the red hair stranger got him so hot down there, and it was begging for a release, he let out a sigh as he half walked has lipped to the toilet, hoping to get rid of the problem, I hope I won't be late.

--

Sasuke walk down the hallway, since he got to school he heard that there was a new blonde Hottie, from what he heard Kiba tried to put a move of him, but a pink hair girl stopped him, he smirked to himself, he had to wait and see this blonde for himself, maybe he could have some fun with him.

He turned the corner and enter the class room, everyone was here expect the teacher, who was late, as always, he walked up the room and sat beside Neji, staring out at the window.

--

Naruto moaned as he trailed his hand up and down his shaft, his pant and boxer were discarded on the floor, fingertip brushing against the head, smearing his pre cum, he continued to pump harder, bringing his free hand under his shirt to pinch and rub his now hard nipple, soon he started to pump harder and faster, moaning louder and louder, he didn't care if people heard him, he gave one last pump and release his seed into the toilet, he let go of the now soft member and reached down and put on his pant, opened the door and went over to washed his hand and looked in the mirror, his face was flushed.

Some people in the toilet were throwing a look at Naruto but he ignored it, like he care what other people thought anyways.

Then the bell went.

He quickly ran up the flight of stair, two steps at a time, it was a good thing he ask where his classroom was before or he would be in big trouble, he found the room soon enough and pulled the door open.

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting, it about time the teacher arrive, but what stood there wasn't a teacher, but a very yummy looking blonde.

Naruto looked up.

Confused blue eyes met Lustful onyx.


	5. Spotlight

Clutching the door to steady himself, Naruto quickly notice all eyes was on him, he quickly diverted his eyes from the dark hair boy at the back of the room to the front of the room, where he notice the teacher has yet to arrive

Clutching the door to steady himself, Naruto quickly notice all eyes was on him, he quickly diverted his eyes from the dark hair boy at the back of the room to the front of the room, where he notice the teacher has yet to arrive. Steadying his breathing, he scanned the room for empty seats, noticing most of the tables were occupied with students, he signed and he settled his back against the door, waiting for the late teacher to make his entrance.

He notice most of the students were whispering to each other, and he strained to hear what they were talking about, most of the guys were looking at him as if he was a piece of meat, naruto could just imagine himself dangling at a certain height and them jumping around like rabid dogs trying to grab him, naruto chuckled to himself at the thought, he continued to survey the room, he notice some of the people he saw this morning was also in the room, like the red head and the boy with tattoos down his face, but his eyes landed on the same dark hair boy that was staring at him when he entered the room, he was the one who stood out, out of the rest of the class.

His hair look as if its been cut and styled to perfection, yet it was sticking out in all direction, it looks smooth enough that naruto wanted to run his hands though, over and over again, his skin was slightly paler than his, and it seems to glow under the light, naruto lick his suddenly dry lips as he continued to examine the raven boy, like how his dark onyx eyes gleamed with a hint of amusement, his chiseled cheek bone, his strong jaw that flex with every movement, and those soft lips, he watched as those soft lips moved as each word rolled off that tongue, naruto begin to wonder what it would taste like to have those lips on his, just kissing him till he was breathless.

Just as naruto begin to wonder what it would be like to have that mouth of the raven boy on other parts of his body, the door slide open, causing naruto to lose his balance land on his ass with a soft yelp, quickly standing up and turning to face the door and give the person who made him fall a piece of his mind, words softly melted away as naruto took in the sight of the men in front of him, something stirred inside naruto, he felt as if he seen this person before, but naruto wasn't quite sure.

The man right eye was covered with white bandages and so was the lower part of his face, he hair was all messed up and it seems like he wasn't paying naruto any attention as his attention was in a small orange book he was reading, naruto gave a small cough to get the man attention, and that's what he got, the hand holding the book lowered, the man took one look at the blonde boy and smile, well that's what naruto could tell by the wrinkles in the bandages.

"Ah, the new kid" he said, as he closed the door and whisked pass naruto.

Naruto could only nod as he fell into steps behind the man.

After placing his book on his desk, he turned and giving naruto another friendly smile.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher, you can call me Kakashi, your must be Naruto Uzumaki, the transfer"

Naruto bowed politely, and replied softly "Yes sir"

The man know as Kakashi turned and address the class, he cleared his voice to get the class attention

"Class, Uzumaki is a new student at Konoha High, I want each and every one of you to treat him nicely"

"Yes sir" the group shouted in unison.

The teacher quickly went over the rules, and found him a seat next to the boy who 'hugged' him this morning, naruto kept his head down and walked toward his seat, sat down and totally ignored everything that was going around him. He didn't notice the same dark hair boy staring possessively at him.

His eyes screaming, _Mine._

_TBC_


End file.
